Barriers and Carriage Doors
by Lady Frodo Baggins
Summary: Lily and James first year in Hogwarts...so on and so forth


A/N- Unfortunately, I don't own any of these characters but all the characters mentioned in this chapter is related to a character in the real Harry Series. This is a first chapter to a verrrrrry long book so please bare with me. I accept all reviews… and "constructive" criticism. THANKS!

****

Barriers and Carriage Doors

Hogwarts. The emblem was still etched firmly in her mind, not a line different to the one printed on the parchment clutched tightly in her hand. Lily Evans gazed out her car window, watching the human world whiz by her. How different her life was to be as soon as she would enter the witch and wizardry world. Even now it was hard to believe that magic existed at all...but then again after the trip down to Diagon Alley, it was hard NOT to believe it.

Lily looked across to her elder sister Petunia. She too, was looking out the window, though by the look that was engraved on her face, she wasn't too thrilled to be dropping her sibling off to the 'freak world', as she liked to refer it to. Lily would be the first to admit that life in the Evan family was not entirely cherry pie with cream- especially when it came to the children department. There had been sibling rivalry since Lily popped out and said hello to the world…anything from whom could dress the fastest to who received the best grades in Math. Though Petunia always did hate to admit it, Lily was just simply an all rounder- she had everything. Appearance wise, she was quite pretty with her curly red hair and blue eyes with a small petite figure, as opposed to Petunia's mousy brown hair and brown beady eyes with a tall, yet lanky body frame. It didn't really help when Lilly received a letter from Hogwarts, explaining she was a witch! A witch in the Evan family! Saying her parents were over the moon would have been an under statement. They were absolutely ecstatic! 

Before Lily knew it, the three of them (Petunia refused to come out of the car-Lily winced on her behalf because judging by the exchanged looks between the parentals, Petunia was in for a BIG lecture) were between platforms 9 and 10.

"Dad, are you sure you know what you're doing? Where's platform 9 ¾?" Lily questioned, panic arising in her voice.

"Of course Lily, all you have to do is run straight into that barrier and you're there!"

Lily looked around. The station was completely full, yet Lily could see no one running into barriers of any sort.

"Dad," Lily began starting to get cross. " This is not the time for fun and ga-" Lily was cut short by a young person whizzing past her right shoulder with her trolley at full ball. Lily whirled around just in time to see the girl disappear into a barrier.

" That's the way Lilly! You'd better get a move on now, the barrier will barry back up in 3 minutes!"

The Evans hugged and kissed and wished each other luck for the year and lots of 'take care of yourself' and 'don't get into any mischief' and 'clean your behind your ears as well as inside' was passed around between the three.

Finally it was time to aboard the train. Lily took a deep breath and braced herself for the worst. _Do it now while you still have the courage_. Lily encouraged herself. Gritting her teeth she ran at full speed to the barrier. As she got closer she squeezed her eyes shut. Suddenly she felt a whirring then a train toot.

"All aboard the Hogwarts Express!" 

Lily opened her eyes and gasped for right in front of her nose stood the most beautiful train she had ever seen. It was bright red- and obviously had recently been shined and black and the front was decorated in the words – 'Hogwarts Express'

" Wow!" She breathed to herself.

" Excuse me Miss, the train will be departing in less than 60 seconds, I suggest you hop on before we leave without you," A tall burly looking boy suggested kindly to Lily. A Prefect badge hung proudly from his shirt. Lily nodded and aboarded the train. It was complete hustle and bustle.

Pushing past everyone, many 'excuse me's' and 'sorry's' were exchanged until Lily found what seemed to be an empty carriage. She flung open a carriage door only to find two other girls inside.

Blushing heavily Lily began to back out of the carriage, apologizing profusely, but one of the girls with bright red hair and was slightly chubbier than the other jumped up from her seat and silenced her with her big booming voice and smile.

" It's quite hectic out there, isn't it? Come, have a seat! There's more room than what two of us can take up!"

Lily smiled tentatively and placed her stuff under the chair before settling down on a seat. " Yes, I never imagined it to be so full. This train is extraordinary!"

" Ah yes, you must be a muggle born right?"

" A muggle born?"

Both girls laughed and Lily felt more confused than ever. 

" You just answered the question for us." Explained the other girl. " I'm Charlie Lee"

" And I'm Molly Poppies!" The red haired added

" I'm Lily Evans,"

They all exchanged happy smiles. Suddenly the door flew open and several boys jumped into the carriage, slamming the door behind them. Their faces were all red and tears of laughter were rolling down their cheeks profusely.

"Hilarious!" One said

"Absolutely!" Another agreed.

"Did you see the expression on Severus' face? I'm surprised my pants aren't soggy"

" Oh no! Looks like Wormtail got caught"

" Should we save him?"

"Nah, it's his own fault he eats too many Berty Botts. Fancy trying to run off on a pair of legs that probably weigh 100kgs each"

A snort escaped from Lily's nose. She couldn't stop it- an image of Wormtail had just crossed her mind and it was too funny to ignore. All the boys turned around slowly and Molly gasped.

" A group of giggling boys and someone suffering a prank? I should have known you were part of this James Potter!" Molly said, breaking into a smile.

A boy with messy black hair and green eyes smiled sheepishly from the huddle. " Heya Moll! Nice to see you again eh?"

A chorus of Hey Molly's came from the group of boys as James eyed the other two girls inquisitively.

" I haven't seen you's before. Are you new or something?"

" This is Charlie- she's from Asia so she's not from around here and this is Lily, she's a muggle born," 

Lily shook his hand firmly. " Nice to meet you,"

" Likewise" He's eyes seemed to be laughing and dancing at her and they had a glimmer of mischief that twinkled in the reflection of the window. " I'm James. This is Remus, Sirius and Arthur-"

The door flung open once again and a short, stocky boy with mousy brown hair and a very red face raced in puffing extremely hard. The boys laughed.

" And that's Peter,"

" What happened out there Peter?" Remus asked on behalf of everyone in the now very squashy carriage.

" Sshh!! Don't say my name too loud! Lucious might hear…he might FIND ME!" From that simple line, Lily could already tell he was one who was rarely not picked on.

" Peter, PEEter, PEEEETTTEEEERRR," Sirius sang out loudly. They all laughed as Peter squealed girlishly and dived under the seat.

Almost immedietly the door was nearly ripped out of it's hinges and a tall blue eyed boy with blonde hair tied back in a ponytail stepped into the now beyond extremely squashy carriage. He was followed closely by what appeared to be his two side kicks- two very big and very bulky brunette boys with half the lunch strewn across their chest. 

" Well if it isn't James Potty Head," He commented sourly, greasing the rest of the room off.

" Hello Malfoy! After something? Perhaps I can entertain you with a boogey flavored Bertie Botts?" James replied back cheerfully.

"Humorous. Actually, I am after something…why don't I be specific and say Peter Pedigrees neck?" With Lucious satisfaction, a terrified squeak echoed from beneath the chair. Lucious and company snickered with delight. " Pitiful! Get out of my way, Potter!"

" No. Just get out Malfoy!"

" Why should I?"

"I suggest you do it quickly before someone mistakes you for a girl,"

Malfoy's mouth flew open but no words could come out. No come back. He closed his mouth and glared at Harry before turning on his heel and sauntering out the door. 

A cheer erupted in the carriage and Remus shouted, " GET YOURSELF A HAIR CUT" as the two sidekicks trailed after Malfoy.

A knock on the door came. Lily almost groaned out aloud- as if there hadn't been enough excitement already!

An old lady with a trolley stuck her head in. " Anyone for afternoon treats?" The carriage exploded into an even bigger cheer as the whole lot of them raced to the trolley to grab the best stuff- all except Lily of course. She was too busy being happy about life.

A/N- Okay that was completely ammature, but hey man this is my first fic so take it easy!! I had fun writing it but I wont bother posting 2nd chapter unless u guys want it so r/r


End file.
